Vincent
}} Vincent Percival-Abel Hambleton (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Mern. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Withdrawn | Friendly | Calm | Loyal | Patient | Meticulous | Reserved Vincent is a rather solitary individual who seems very content finding solace in a book. His social circle growing up was not the largest, almost nonexistent in fact, so a fair few of your everyday interactions might be a little awkward for him. He finds it hard to open up mostly due to his childhood spent being told to keep what he is a secret; however, if you’re calmly persistent he might warm up. Should you be able to find the time to really get to know Vincent and his true colors come out, you would find out that he’s a pretty friendly guy. He’s always interested in learning about the world he’s started living in, and is a very local individual if you even befriend him enough. Abilities Entrance – Skills gained from both his mother and father, which they used to lure in their prey by placing them under a small trance. Vincent heirs a little more form his father’s side and therefore his eyes are the main tool in this ability. Direct eye contact is required for him to put his ‘prey’ into a trance-like state, blinking breaks this connection. At current he only uses this skill on small animals like boar to make the feeding process from them less traumatic. He presently hasn’t trained his skills to work in the same way on larger prey like humans and horses for example. Perhaps an individual of weaker mind might be a little more susceptible to this skill, but at present if he tried on a person his entrance would only be more like a convincing argument than an actual trance. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Fast Reader - Part and parcel of his upbringing around so many books. Very helpful in his current line of work. ✔ Insane Sense of Smell - If one had no information about his lineage, you might confuse the young man for a bloodhound with how powerful his sense of smell is. It helps him greatly when tracking down suitable prey to eat. ✔ Slow Metabolism - Vincent’s body is able to keep itself stable on just one feed from a boar every week should the ideal conditions be met and he be able to keep himself out of the sun completely. A fully grown human’s worth of blood could also keep him going without a need to feed for almost two months, but fortunately Vincent is not the type to risk his neck angering the gods over something he can easily gain from the forest. �� Sunlight - I guess this should really go without saying but still. While sunlight is not directly fatal to Vincent thanks to his mother’s blood, it still burns his skin. His skin reacts much in the same as human skin would to fire if it was in direct contact. �� Slow Metabolism - While yes this is deemed a strength of his given it means he does not need to feed as often given optimal conditions, it is also a weakness if for whatever reason he ingests something his body does not agree with, or even alcohol. In the case of alcohol, should Vincent decide to go on a binge, the rate in which his body processes the toxins means he could easily be on his 20th pint before feeling drunk. Being drunk itself, should he be in the earlier stated optimal conditions to not feel hunger, can last anything up to 2-3 days. Hangovers after can also be felt for a good week before subsiding. Same applies to foods. Should something not agree with him then Vincent usually feels really ill for anything up to 2 weeks, maybe even a month depending on how much he ate. �� Food - His stomach just can not handle anything that isn't blood. If say for example Vincent somehow managed to eat a cupcake he would become very ill. Symptoms of said illness include; extreme lethargy, a need to consume twice as much blood as usual to flush out the toxins, paler skin (believe it or not), itchy rashes on his chest, and finally just general weakness much like the weakness a human would get when bedbound with the flu. �� Dogs - Somewhat a weakness, Vincent is actually fearful of dogs. They're often the first creature to react to his presence and is often barked at, and if left out of control he would probably be bitten and scratched mercilessly. It is considered a weakness of his because Vincent will go at great lengths to avoid dogs if possible. He will walk on the opposite side of the street, or perhaps even hide down a side alley until the dog has passed. If a dog happens to be in viewing distance then Vincent will focus the majority of his attention on the dog just to keep an eye on it's movements. Likes - Dislikes References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters